I'll be Yours
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The end of Episode 39- my way!
1. Part 1

**I'll Be Yours**

"Ichigo! Open your eyes!" Ichigo started to wake up, hearing a familiar voice calling her. She opened her eyes- and was shocked to see Kisshu looking at her, his hands gripping her shoulders. "K-Kisshu?" she asked, shocked.

Now that the dream Chimera Anima's spell was broken, the bubble she was in burst, and she started to fall as Kisshu let go of her shoulders. She called out her transformation, and landed on the top of a building fully transformed.

Kisshu landed on the other side of the building's roof as the other Mews landed behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Kisshu, noticing with… worry? that his injury from the Blue Knight's sword was far from healed, and he was covered in blood.

She started a bit when Kisshu said seriously, "Choose, Ichigo. Become mine- or die."

_Choose? _Ichigo thought. She thought about her teammates and Ryou, all of whom, except Lettuce, believed the aliens were evil and should die. _But is that really true? _she wondered. She didn't have time to ponder it; Kisshu was lunging at her.

Halfway through lunging, though, Kisshu stumbled. To her own surprise, and clearly to everyone else's, Ichigo caught him as he fell. She felt him shaking, and realized he must be freezing. "Ichigo….why? Why won't you listen?" Kisshu asked.

"What do you want me to hear?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu heard a softer tone in her voice, and said, "I want you to be mine."

"And if I agree?" Ichigo asked. "What then?"

"Um… We live happily ever after?" Kisshu suggested.

Ichigo giggled. "You didn't think that far ahead yet, did you?" she asked.

Pai and Taruto had landed, and were watching from a slight distance. The other Mews were watching as well, and both sides were silent until Ichigo said, "Fine, Kisshu. I'll be yours- on one condition."

"Do I want to know what the condition is?" Kisshu asked warily.

"You have to be mine as well," Ichigo said. "A relationship is a two-way street."

Pai and Taruto obviously heard her loud and clear, because their jaws hit the ground. The other Mews were puzzled, until Lettuce said, "We'll let Ryou know. Good luck, Ichigo-san."

Ichigo looked at Pai and Taruto, then back at Lettuce, and said, "I think I'll need it. Thank you, Lettuce."

Lettuce just smiled. Pai finally collected himself, whacked Taruto, and came over to Ichigo and Kisshu as Ichigo detransformed. "Why now?" Pai asked.

"I finally decided," Ichigo said. "And I'm lonely. It might be nice to have others to live with."

Pai sighed and asked, "Kisshu, are you still able to teleport?"

"I'm getting dizzy…." Kisshu said.

"I'll take that as a no," Pai said. "Let's get you both back to the ship. Mew Ichigo, hang on." He took Kisshu out of her arms, and said, "Grab my shoulder." Ichigo obeyed, and Pai teleported to a green room with an entire wall covered in pictures of her.

Pai put Kisshu down on the bed, and said, "Mew Ichigo, go get a washcloth from the bathroom in the back of this room."

Ichigo went off to do that, and Pai teleported out. He came back as Ichigo did, carrying a bottle of antiseptic. He took the washcloth, and looked at Kisshu, who was unconscious now. Sighing, he carefull took Kisshu's shirt off and said to Ichigo, "I need you to make sure he doesn't move around too much."

"K," Ichigo said, coming over as Pai started cleaning out the wound. Kisshu's eyes snapped open, and he tried to jerk away. Ichigo pushed him down, holding him as Pai cleaned out the injury on his chest.

By the time Pai was done, Kisshu was unconscious again. "Mew Ichigo, stay quiet," Pai said. Ichigo nodded, and Pai put a hand on Kisshu's injury. Ichigo watched with interest as the wound started to heal.

Twenty minutes later, Pai took his hand away, and said a bit breathlessly, "That's the best I can do; he'll have a scar, but at least he won't die. I need to rest after that; but do you mind seeing if you can use telepathy? If anything happens, that's the best way to reach me."

"How do I do that?" Ichigo asked.

"Focus on me and think what you want to say," Pai said.

Ichigo focused and asked, _Can you hear me?_

_Yep, _Pai said. _Call me if something happens._

_K, _Ichigo said. _Is there somewhere I can sleep?_

_Kisshu likes cuddling, you can sleep with him, _Pai replied. _I spent hours lecturing him on not going too far; and in that condition, he won't be able to do anything weird._

_O-okay, _Ichigo said. _Oh, can you do something about the tracking device in my pendant? Ryou uses the pendants for spying on us._

_Can I just destroy it and make a new one? _Pai asked.

_Sure, _Ichigo said. She handed him the pendant, and he took it, then teleported out. Ichigo sighed and took off her shoes, then settled down on the bed next to Kisshu and smoothed his hair back, then started stroking it gently. Thinking of something, she took her cell phone out and turned it off, then went back to stroking Kisshu's hair. He sighed happily and leaned into her hand.

A few hours later, Ichigo was getting tired, and Kisshu was still sleeping, so she decided to join him. She carefully slid under the blankets with him, and was startled when he snuggled up to her in his sleep. She put her arm over him, and fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up because someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Kisshu looking worried. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You've been sleeping for ten hours," Kisshu said. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm half cat," Ichigo sighed. "Cats need nineteen hours of sleep per day, and while I don't need that much, ten to eleven hours is normal for me."

"Oh…." Kisshu said. "I usually need seven."

"Lucky," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I think the blood loss finally got to me; I'm not sure I can sit up," Kisshu said.

Ichigo put a hand on his forehead, and said, "You've got a fever, too. I think I should call Pai; he said to call him if anything happened."

"You can use telepathy now?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. She concentrated, and called, _Pai!_

_Yeah? _Pai asked.

_Kisshu has a fever, can you come help? _Ichigo asked.

She heard a sigh, and then Pai said, _I overdid it last night. I don't have enough power to heal him right now. Can you take care of him?_

_Sure, but do you have fever medicine? _Ichigo asked.

_I knew I was forgetting to do something…. _Pai said glumly. _We're out, and I need to make more. Can you try to keep his fever down with cool cloths until I'm able to heal him?_

_I'll do my best, _Ichigo said, and felt Pai cut the connection. Then she looked at Kisshu. "Pai can't heal you right now, and you're apparently out of fever medicine," she said. "I'm getting a cool cloth; that will help a little."

"K," Kisshu said. Ichigo went to the bathroom in the back of the room, and soaked a cloth in ice water, then wrung it out and brought it back to Kisshu. She put it over his forehead, and he shivered. "That's cold…." he said weakly.

"I know, but it'll help your fever," Ichigo said softly. "Do you have more blankets?"

"In the closet," Kisshu said sleepily. Ichigo went over and got a stack of blankets, then spread them over Kisshu.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Yeah…." Kisshu said.

"You should get some more rest, you sound tired," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Can you play with my hair again?" Kisshu asked sleepily.

Ichigo climbed onto the bed next to him, and started stroking his hair as she said, "Sure."

Kisshu fell back to sleep after a few minutes, and Ichigo continued stroking his hair. It was very relaxing.

_**However, at Café Mew Mew: **_"Why the _**HELL **_didn't you stop her!?" Ryou screamed at Lettuce. "We need her, and when she decides to join the aliens, all you say is, 'Good luck'!?"

"It's her choice," Lettuce said, strangely calm. "And you are the one who needs her, Ryou. Tokyo Mew Mew will manage with or without Mew Ichigo. And I hope you realize that falling in love with Kisshu isn't her only reason for doing this."

"So what are her other reasons?" Ryou asked disgruntledly.

"One is that her parents aren't really there for her, and she's lonely," Lettuce said. "But that actually isn't the biggest factor here, and neither is her love for Kisshu."

"What's the biggest factor, then?" Ryou asked.

"You," Lettuce said. "You are the main reason behind her decision to leave."

"What did _I _do?" Ryou asked sulkily.

Lettuce looked at him in utter disbelief. "You treated her like she meant nothing to you, you overworked her more than anyone else, you docked her paycheck simply because you liked the look on her face, you made her stay after for at least three hours if she was more than two minutes late- need I go on?" she asked. "You're completely racist, which is another thing she can't stand, you think it's funny to be nasty to her, and I know about your brainwashing machine."

At this point the others, who were listening, looked puzzled. "Lettuce, would you explain that statement?" Keiichiro asked.

"Ryou is sick of Ichigo being in love with other people, so he's working on a device that will brainwash Ichigo into thinking she only ever loved him," Lettuce said.

To everyone's surprise, Pudding said, "Lettuce-oneechan, Pudding gave it away."

"Good job, Pudding," Lettuce said. "Was the recipient grateful?"

"Pai-oniichan liked it a lot," Pudding said. "He patted Pudding's head."

"Um… aren't you worried about him using it on us?" Mint asked.

"Pai-oniichan wanted to dissect it," Pudding said. "Pudding isn't worried. It's better than letting Ryou keep it."

Keiichiro looked at Ryou, and asked, "Ryou, why would you do that?"

"I just wanted Ichigo to love me," Ryou said.

"Frankly, judging by how much she hates you by now, even brainwashing might not work," Lettuce said. "But that reminds me, I need to make a phone call. I know EXACTLY how to deal with your insanity and evilness, Ryou."

The others were puzzled as Lettuce took out a cell phone, and dialed a number into it. She walked a ways away from Ryou, and said, "Hi Moe-san. Ichigo-san went with Kisshu. I know, I think we'll all miss her, but I was wondering if you were still interested in taking down Blondie. Now that Pudding stole his brainwashing machine, we're good to go. You are? Good. Do you need me to get Miwa-san? Okay, that's great. See you soon." Lettuce hung up and put her cell phone in her pocket.

"Um… What was that about?" Mint asked.

"You'll see," Lettuce said. "We just have to wait."

"For WHAT!?" Ryou asked.

"Your doom," Pudding said calmly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryou asked.

"There are two more people in Tokyo who hate you beyond human comprehension," Lettuce said. "Since they've been waiting a while, I decided today was their day to doom you."

"Why am I getting doomed?" Ryou asked. "Why can't you people doom the aliens?"

"Because compared to YOU, they're not that bad," Lettuce said. "They're trying to save their people, and although this isn't the best way to go about it, I think that can be fixed."

"They're completely evil, and you're defending their actions!?" Ryou asked incredulously.

"The only one who's completely evil is Ryou, na no da," Pudding said.

"Pudding is right," Lettuce said. "The reason you say the aliens have no hearts or sense of remorse is because you are trying to pin your own lack of those things on someone else. You just want us to think you're the good guy, so you try to convince us that the aliens are evil monsters. You seem to have Mint and Zakuro-san convinced, but Pudding and I know that the aliens aren't that different from us; and frankly, some humans have done things far worse than what they're doing."

"Humans are still superior to those scumbags," Ryou said.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Lettuce shrieked. "They can do things humans can only dream about, and you say they're inferior to us? Frankly, I think their race is much more evolved than we are. You don't see any humans floating in midair, do you? And I don't know anyone who can teleport, either."

"Lettuce-oneechan is right," Pudding said. "Humans are pretty primitive compared to the aliens. And they are NOT scumbags. Ryou is a racist jerk."

Before Ryou could respond, there was a knock on the front door, and Lettuce went to open it. "Hi, come on in," she said.

"Thanks," Moe said. She and Miwa came into the Café, and Pudding ran over happily. "Hi Pudding," Moe said. "You know you don't get to watch, right?"

"Aww…" Pudding said. "Pudding can handle it!"

"I'm sure you'll get the idea from the noise," Miwa said. She cracked her knuckles and asked, "Lettuce-san, where do you want us to do this?"

"The basement, please, cement will be easier to clean," Lettuce said. "Pudding and I will keep the others out of your way."

Pudding took a large coil of rope out of nowhere and said, "Pudding is ready, na no da!"

"Pudding, you always amaze me," Miwa said. "Okay Blondie, we need to 'chat' in the basement."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two," Ryou grumbled.

"Oh, we're not giving you a choice," Moe said. She and Miwa quickly grabbed Ryou and dragged him off.

Keiichiro started after them, but Lettuce said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" Keiichiro asked as Moe and Miwa dragged Ryou down the stairs.

"It's not going to be pretty," Lettuce said simply. "And if you interfere with them, Moe and Miwa will beat you up. They don't like distractions."

"What are they going to do?" Mint asked.

"I would think it would be obvious," Lettuce said. "They're going to kill Ryou."

**I think this will be a two-shot. Review plz!**


	2. Part 2

**I'll Be Yours Part 2**

Ichigo was still watching Kisshu and stroking his hair a few hours later. She had changed the cool cloth twice already, but his fever wasn't dropping.

Suddenly she noticed he was stirring, and asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu groaned softly, and looked at her. "I don't feel good…" he said.

Ichigo felt his forehead, and said, "Your fever isn't going away; that's probably why you don't feel good."

"I'm thirsty," Kisshu said.

"Do you have a glass in here, or would you like to tell me where the kitchen is?" Ichigo asked.

"There's a glass in the bathroom," Kisshu said.

"Okay, I'll go get you some water," Ichigo said. She got up, and went to the bathroom. She found the glass, and filled it with water, then brought it back to Kisshu. He tried to push himself up when he saw her, but didn't get very far. "Kisshu, don't try to sit up; I'll help you," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed as Ichigo helped him sit up, and helped him drink the water. When he was done, she helped him lie back down. "Koneko-chan, why did you finally decide to come with me?" Kisshu asked.

Though startled, Ichigo said, "Three reasons. One is that I love you, but I'm also really lonely. My parents leave me alone all the time; I figured that living with someone else might work better."

"What's the third reason?" Kisshu asked.

"Blondie," Ichigo said. "He enjoys making me as miserable as possible, and he's completely evil. Lettuce, Pudding, and I hate him, and he's the main thing in our way of Lettuce's latest idea."

"Idea?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce thinks- and I agree- that we shouldn't be fighting," Ichigo said. "We believe that since we're from the same planet originally, we should be cooperating to save your people, not fighting over the Earth. Lettuce thinks that the longer we fight, the less chance your people will have of survival. Lettuce, Pudding, and I want you and your race to survive. We want both of our races to be able to live without fighting. Didn't you say something about that at one point? 'A world without fighting'?"

"Maybe?" Kisshu said.

"That's what we want," Ichigo said. "A world without fighting. A world where our two races aren't at odds, and are living peacefully."

"I don't think the humans would like it if my people moved here," Kisshu commented.

Ichigo sighed and said, "You're right. I came up with an alternative, and Lettuce is looking into it."

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"I think if we got enough Mew Aqua, we would then be able to make your planet better than Earth," Ichigo said. "I've often heard you guys saying that we wrecked this planet by polluting everything. So I thought about that, and wondered whether your people could really survive here. Then I started thinking about what would happen if you stayed on your planet, and came up with the idea that if we made your planet better than Earth, you would then have no reason to attack, and your people would survive. I suggested this to Lettuce, and she's currently trying to figure out a way to find out how much Mew Aqua we really have."

Kisshu was a bit stunned, then said, "That's an amazing idea, but what about Deep Blue?"

"I don't know anything about Deep Blue, but if you can't convince him to go along with what seems to me like a much better idea, I'd suggest getting rid of him," Ichigo said. "Lettuce, Pudding, and I are planning on getting rid of Blondie at some point; I see no reason why Deep Blue can't go down as well."

"There's no chance he'll listen," Kisshu said gloomily. "He's dead set against cooperation, and I sometimes get the feeling there's something he's not telling us. Maybe he's just using us to get the Earth."

"What would he do with it?" Ichigo asked.

"Earth is the only planet with Mew Aqua; if he were to get all the Mew Aqua, he'd probably be able to take over the universe," Kisshu said.

"That's BAD," Ichigo said. "It's one thing taking over Earth, but other planets too? And if he's just using you, won't he wipe out your race as well as mine? If he wants the Earth, he probably won't want other people living on it, and your people want to live here."

Kisshu looked worried, and said, "If he wants to wipe out both races, we're screwed. If he takes over his human host, I don't think all of us put together could defeat him."

"Who's his human host?" Ichigo asked.

"The treehugger," Kisshu said, and was startled when Ichigo smirked. "Why do you look like me?" he asked her.

"I know how to get rid of him," Ichigo said.

"And?" Kisshu asked.

"My school friends want to kill him; he hit me for dumping him," Ichigo said. "Should we be running this by Pai as well?"

Kisshu closed his eyes, then said, "He's coming."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I feel awful, but that's not why I called you," Kisshu said.

Pai came over and put a hand on Kisshu's forehead, then said, "Talk should come later; you're burning up. Stay quiet, both of you." He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and as his hand began to glow, Kisshu started feeling sleepy. A few minutes later, he was asleep.

Ten minutes after Kisshu fell asleep, Pai took his hand away. _His fever's gone, but he needs more rest; he's still weak from blood loss, _he told Ichigo. _He should be asleep for another two hours; I need to talk with you in that time, so come with me._

_O-okay, _Ichigo said. She got off the bed, and followed Pai to a room filled with books and- "Plushies?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh…." Pai said.

Ichigo turned around, and saw a wall of pictures of Lettuce. "I had a feeling that was the case," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you suddenly go from hating Kisshu to being in love with him?" Pai asked.

"Originally I thought I hated him, but as time went on, I realized that I never actually hated him," Ichigo said. "When I realized I was only forcing myself to be in love with Aoyama, I dumped him, and when I didn't feel anything besides relief, I realized that I had loved Kisshu all along; I was just confused. And even if I had realized it from the start, it would have been hard for me to tell him."

"Why is that?" Pai asked.

"Do you remember what I told you about my pendant?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Ryou used it to spy on you," Pai said. "Your new one is almost finished."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Anyways, Ryou is the second main reason for me deciding to come with you guys. He's a completely evil, racist blonde jerk with no heart or sense of remorse. He uses our pendants to make sure we don't have a chance to tell you guys anything he sees as 'wrong'. That would include us telling you that Lettuce, Pudding, and I are not only each in love with one of you, we want to stop the fighting. Ryou won't be satisfied till you all are dead. We're planning on annihilating him soon."

"What would happen if we stopped the fighting?" Pai asked.

"My idea is that you would take all our Mew Aqua and restore your planet, making it better than Earth and making sure your people would survive," Ichigo said.

"And Deep Blue?" Pai asked.

"His human host is on my best friends' hit list; we simply have them fulfill their dream of killing him, and problem solved," Ichigo said.

"Your friends' hit list?" Pai asked.

"My school friends Moe and Miwa could beat just about anyone in a fight," Ichigo said. "They don't care if the person has weapons, either. They're extremely overprotective of me, and will take down anyone who hurts me in any way. Aoyama hit me after I dumped him, and they beat him up. They'll be thrilled to hear they can kill him."

"What's a hit list?" Pai asked.

"It's usually a term used by assassins, a list of their targets," Ichigo said. "Moe and Miwa made a hit list of people who hurt me, and Blondie and Aoyama were at the top. The others are a bunch of kids at my school."

"Oh…" Pai said. "So you think if we kill Aoyama and Blondie, then use Mew Aqua on my planet, we'll be all set?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ichigo said. "I guess I'll let Lettuce know she needs to contact them; they can set something up to kill those two."

"Alright," Pai said. "Let's go with this plan."

_**Earlier, at the Café: **_Lettuce and Pudding had tied up Mint, Zakuro, and Keiichiro, and were sitting at a table, ignoring the glares. "When are you going to untie us?" Mint asked irately.

"When Moe and Miwa are done," Lettuce said, as they heard Ryou scream, "I'LL NEVER HURT ICHIGO AGAIN! JUST LET ME LIVE!"

Then Moe shrieked, "NEVER! You and your radioactive hair are going DOWN today, Blondie!"

Pudding and Lettuce burst out laughing as Ryou screamed, "MY HAIR IS _**NOT **_RADIOACTIVE, YOU LITTLE- OW!"

"Sounds like it's going well," Lettuce said.

"Yep na no da," Pudding said. "Moe-oneechan and Miwa-oneechan are having fun."

"I think they should be in a good mood when they come back up," Lettuce said- just as they heard, "YAHOO! HE'S DEAD!"

"Seriously, did you have to let those two loose?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yup, Blondie's death is all part of a plan Ichigo, Pudding and I cooked up," Lettuce said. "Ichigo should be implementing her part soon."

"So everything you told Ryou was a lie?" Mint asked.

"No," Lettuce said. "That was all true, but I just left our plan out of the explanation." Lettuce's cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID, then told the others, "Stay quiet." She picked up and said, "Hi Ichigo-san, how'd it go? Oh good, that's great. Moe and Miwa are here, actually; I let them annihilate Blondie, so Part 1 is done. What? Okay, got it, I'll let them know. I'm sure they'll be thrilled. When are you coming back? Alright, I'll let the others know about the plan now that Blondie's dead. Thanks, Ichigo-san. You too, bye." Lettuce hung up, and looked at Pudding, then said, "She did it."

"YAHOO!" Pudding said. "Jeez, Pudding can't believe Pai-oniichan agreed."

"I had a feeling he'd see reason," Lettuce said. "Okay, time to explain this to the others."

"So you ARE going to tell us what's going on?" Mint asked irritably.

"Yup," Lettuce said. "I'll start from the beginning. Ichigo-san, Pudding, and I have been talking in secret for months about this battle. We all agreed that it wasn't going anywhere, and that we thought the fighting should stop. It wasn't until Ichigo-san came up with a pretty brilliant idea that we were able to finalize our plans, though."

"What was Ichigo's idea?" Keiichiro asked.

"She suggested that the aliens would have trouble living here due to the pollution, and that it might not be the best idea for them to come to Earth," Lettuce said. "Instead, she suggested that we would give the aliens all our Mew Aqua, and they would take it back to their planet, and make it better than Earth. There's just one problem left to deal with."

"Which is…" Zakuro said.

"Deep Blue," Lettuce said. "Ichigo says according to Kisshu, his human host is Aoyama, and that Pai confirmed that. I think we should have Moe and Miwa kill him too."

"Who do we get to kill?" Miwa asked, as she and Moe came upstairs.

"Aoyama is Deep Blue's human host, he needs to be destroyed," Lettuce said. "We need to lure him here and kill him."

"Oh, so Ichigo called?" Moe asked. "Is she coming back?"

"When Kisshu's better, she'll be back, and we can finalize the truce," Lettuce said. "She says he's still pretty weak from losing so much blood."

"Alright," Miwa said. "Let's start planning how to get Aoyuck here."

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo was back in Kisshu's room, watching him sleep. Suddenly she noticed he was stirring, and asked, "Kish?"

Kisshu opened his eyes. "You called me Kish…." he said.

"Do you mind?" Ichigo asked. "I think it's cute."

"I like it," Kisshu said. "Ichigo, why do you love me?"

"I love you because you're fun to be around, I know you'd never cheat on me or treat me badly, you have a big heart, you're really hot, and I keep getting lost in your eyes," Ichigo said. "And your ears are cute."

"You think my ears are cute?" Kisshu said.

"Yup, they're _adorable," _Ichigo said happily. "Why do you love me?"

"I love you because you're smart, spunky, kind-hearted, and beautiful, with cute cat ears," Kisshu said.

Ichigo blushed and said, "Thanks, Kish."

Kisshu sat up, and asked, "Can I have a kiss?"

"You can always have a kiss," Ichigo said, and kissed him passionately.

**I think I'll leave the rest to your imagination…. I hope you enjoyed and reviewed my two-shot. **


End file.
